Harsh lesson
by blazinggig-fox
Summary: Tala needs something and it involves with Kai. Makes sense after a while I guess... Warning Swearing, some content, Rated M Just in case.


I was bored so I wrote this! (dun ask why cuz I rly dunno.)

First story I've ever written with so much swearing in it. (only at the end.)

I was thinking about KaixTala yaoi in this but I did something different instead. Kinda like yaoi...i think.

Rated M just in case?

enjoy! I no own Beyblade!

* * *

Harsh lesson

(Tala's Pov)

"_Dang it! Where's that fucktard Kai?!" _I wondered as I wandered through the hallway of my house looking for him (Kai came over, don't ask why). "_I __need __him NOW!" _

Then I heard some footsteps in the living room and I rushed to where the sound was coming from. Sure enough, Kai was sitting on the couch absent mindly strumming and tuning my old guitar. I went over and stood in front of him giving him an icy stare. Kai numbly lifted up his head and his crimson orbs met my aqua ones.

"Hey, what's up?" he said giving me a small smile.

"What's up? Admitted Hiwatari, you know _what's _up."

Kai raised his eyebrows at me and slowly shook his head.

"Nope, I really don't know."

"Don't lie Kai! You know what I want!" I crossed my arms and giving Kai 'the look'.

"What? I know what you want? What?" Kai got up from the couch and stood there face to face with me.

"Stop lying. You know it." I replied in a dead serious tone and took a step towards Kai.

"I really don't!" Kai felt a bit uncomfortable and took a step back.

I took another step forwards. He stepped back. I took another. He stepped back another. Forward I go, backward he went, till bump! Kai's smooth body bumped into the wall and I had him cornered. I put my arms on the wall and blocked every escape roots, leaving the trapped Kai between my arms.

"You know what I want...you KNOW.' I whispered softly yet so deadly that made Kai wince a bit. My face was just inches away from his face and our bodies were really close. Really _really _close.

"Tala, stop it, you're freaking me out!" Kai's expression turned from confusion to uncomfortable.

"Oh, am I? Well prepare to get freaked out even _MORE._" Our faces were just barely three inches away and I could feel his soft yet tense breathing.

"T-Tala, you're too close..." Kai blushed a bit from the guy to guy closeness.

"I don't care. That's the way I _like _it to be." My voice growled in an animalistic way sounding like a hungry wolf.

"Tala...Stop that..."

"Why? Cuz you're scare-

My words were cut off my a shove from Kai and my arms let go of the wall. Kai glided past me and ran towards the hallway.

"Hey! Get back here!" I ran after him top speed and lounged towards the frightened Kai. I was bit faster than him for I'm older and taller, so catching up wasn't too hard.

"Gotcha!" I grabbed his waist and pulled him towards me. Kai let out a yelp and hissed as I pulled him closer to me.

"Let me go!" Kai struggled to get free of my grasp but it wasn't easy for him. Then I felt my lower regions letting out a sharp stab of pain and I was forced to let go. Damn that Kai, jacked my balls. I tried to ignore the pain and continued on chasing Kai. Kai ran in my bedroom (for it's the only one open right now) and tried to close the door behind him, but I was too fast to be blocked. I closed the door behind me and locked it while wearing a devilish grin on my face, which was creeping Kai out even more so. I growled impatiently and started to walk towards Kai like a wolf cornering its prey. Of course, my fellow friend was backing away like a frightened puppy, I'm sure I heard a bit of whimpering that came from his soft lips.

"T-Tala... Don't..." Kai whispered as he felt the edge of my bed made contact with his legs.

This time I knew Kai was dead meat and he knows too. I have him perfectly trapped and cornered. Kai's breathing tensed up and I slowly glided towards his shaking body. He tried to get away but his legs tripped at the bed post and he was loosing his balance. I quickly reacted and pushed Kai onto the tidy bed. Kai whimpered a bit and pleaded to let him out, but I am feeling sadistic today so that was definitely a no-no. I grinned at the so very helpless sight of Kai Hiwatari and yes, I can get very sadistic sometimes. I slowly licked my lips and my eyes burned with the desire to jump right on to him. And that's what I'm gonna do. Kai could also sense the thick aroma around the room and he stared back uncomfortably.

"You're MINE Kai!!!" I yelled and lounged towards the frightened teen and landed right on top of Kai.

Kai let out a whin-ish yelp sound and struggled for freedom.

"Let me go! Tala! Stop!" Kai squirmed and fought under me.

I smirked and climbed onto Kai and straddled him between my legs so he won't move as much. Kai was howling at me to get off but he knew I'm stubborn enough to sit on him for the rest of the day.

"I finally got you Kai! I finally GOT YOU!" I pressed my face close to his and spoke quietly but devilishly like hell.

"N-no, S-stop Tala...please...!" Kai gasped as my icy orbs glared into his innocent crimson ones.

"And give up you're wonderful pleading sounds? Never." I pushed Kai down into the mattress a bit more and Kai pleaded more for me to stop. But I have no mercy right now.

"P-please, I beg you! Tala! Stop S-stop- AHHH!!!" Kai's eyes opened wide and gasped out loud as I shoved my hand into his loose black jeans. I applied more pressure of my weight on him and tears started to form around his ruby red eyes. My hand search for a _certain _thing I'm looking for and yes! I got it! Kai's moaning and yelling to get off but I ignored his noise and continued on to what I was doing. I felt the lump in my hand and I was totally sure it was the _thing _I have been looking for. I wrapped my hand around the prize and fisted it, pulling it out slowly.

"AHA! Finally! I got it!" I smiled proudly.

(Normal POV)

Kai's frightened face turned to a disbelieving one.

"Tala...? Is that the thing you're looking for the whole entire FUCKING time?!"

"Ya! My eraser! You had my eraser in your pocket and I needed to use it!"

"Tala you fucktardation I thought you were going to molest me! You son of a whore!" Kai wasn't too happy about it, but who blames him? A person doing all THAT to you just because of THAT will piss anyone off.

"Not my fucking fault that I needed the fucking eraser!"

"Well use another one bitch!"

"I don't have any fucking more ass!"

"And Tala?"

"What now?"

"Um... you're on top of me, in a really weird way..."

"Hm?" Tala looked down and saw he was straddling Kai the whole entire time and it looked horribly like he was humping him. Plus their clothed manhoods were brushing against eachother.

"OH MY GOD!" Tala tried to get off but it wasn't too easy and landed back down hard.

"OW! Get off!!!" Tears were forming in Kai's eyes again.

"Why are you crying?" Tala asked stupidly.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe YOU'RE SITTING ON MY DICK!!!???"

"OH! Opps! Sorry!" Tala rolled off the younger teen and straighted his clothes.

"Thank you!" Kai sat up and rubbed his head.

"Kai I didn't mean to, you know, do _that-_

"Ya Tala, I know. Can we pretend this never happened?"

"You can count on that! And it will teach you a lesson of taking Tala's stuff!"

"Harsh lesson, man."

The end

* * *

Reveiws plz! Tell me if I should change it to lurrrve goodness or not! I hope you liked it! plz review review REVIEW!!! MUHAHAHAHAHa!!! Uh, ya! ^^


End file.
